Radiant Beginnings, the introductions!
by Dawnwolfnxhoj
Summary: my 1st official story! an original story that'll lead up to a grand adventure! When Nxhoj wakes up late, he finds out he's tricked and challenges his sister to a duel of advanced kung-fu!
1. A prank that leads to a challenge

_Umm, hello, this is the author of this story known as Dawnwolfnxhoj. I thank you very much for reading this, it's my first story and I've worked very hard on it. At the moment, this is to introduce most of all my planned OCs, which i have based and had help making them from my friends. As you'll soon read, their names may be very unusual, but i wanted that. Now enjoy the story!_

* * *

  
In the planet of Earth, around the continent of North America, in great city of Las Vegas, there were two certain groups of people who knew a single person, both groups being friends to this one person, namely a teenaged boy finishing his first year of high school. It so happened that it was quite a special day today, but it is quite unfortunate that our teenaged boy, was ignoring his alarm clock, since today, the chains of the unknown would be broken today. But his alarm gone on, the boy still asleep, trying desperately, to ignore the constant ringing of his alarm, going,

"Cocka-doodle-doo! Cocka-doodle-doo! Cocka,"

Okay, I'm up already, shut up! Sheesh, stupid alarm clock."

The teenaged boy was rummaging around his side cabinet, looking for his alarm clock which was still, going off but eventually found it and turned the alarm off.

"Hmm, 7:15 what's today?"

He looked at his calendar to find it June 4th, Thursday. In the box, was last test and last day of school.

"Oh, just the last day of- WHAT! OH GOD! IF I'M LATE, I CAN'T TAKE THE TEST AND HAVE TO DO SUMMER SCHOOL!"

Our young teen threw off his bed sheet, jumped out of bed, and ran straight to his closet. While he was choosing his clothes, he was thinking why he had a sudden urge to introduce himself to an unknown force.

"Okay creepy unknown voice, I'm Nxhoj, Nxhoj Notlem, a teenager with black hair, light tan skin, and blue eyes. And right now, I'm late for the most important test of my life! I'll talk more about myself while I'm getting to my school."

Replied the introduced character, Nxhoj. As he was rushing to get everything he needed, he saw that everyone was still sleeping for some reason, but shrugged the idea off, not one taking chances when it was the future in the balance. He grabbed his cell phone, shot through the opened door and running as fast as his legs could go. As he was running, he had that urge again, this time, wanting to tell about himself.

"Well, I am a pretty outgoing person and gamer, playing just about anything that catches my interest, reads just about anything ranging from fiction stories on the internet to manga, can cook up a pretty good meal, enjoy torturing my sister very occasionally, have a bit of a second personality, and, I have very unique friends, far too many to list."

Replied Nxhoj. He looked up at the closest street sign he could see, he found himself just across his school. When he looked at his school, what he found just made him surprised and angry, VERY angry. He was staring right at the school's great clock, it was reading 6:50 am.

"WHAT!? BUT MY ALARM CLOCK, IT SAID, IT SAID-"

He was suddenly interrupted by his cell, he grabbed and flipped it opened, not bothering to check who was calling.

"Hello?

"Nxhoj! Where the heck are you right now?"

Said the older sister of Nxhoj, Ellenaj, Ellenaj Notlem. She was in her 3rd year of high school, was president of the school's Japanese club, and without the doubt, the greatest RPG gamer in the world. She was the 1st born in the Notlem two. Though she appears nice to people she meets, she can have the rage of 1,000 tigers, whether it's someone threatening or harming those close to her or someone that just pissed her off. An unfortunate habit of hers would be to counter whoever would oppose her, namely Nxhoj. Back on the phone, Ellenaj replied,

"You actually believed that it was 7:15 in the morning!? You stupid fool! I was just getting back at you for playing Xenosaga 1 without my permission again. The time is really 6:50 now. And, hello? Nxhoj? Are you still on the phone?! HEY! ANSWER ME!"

Nxhoj was figuring out the time he really woke up, coming to the conclusion that it was 6:15 and let his jaw drop. Nxhoj was just standing there, in utter disbelief, holding the phone, and ignoring all of Ellenaj's yells of fury. It was about three minutes before Nxhoj actually replied to Ellenaj.

"HEY NXHOJ! IF YOU'RE STILL THERE, SAY SOMETHING!"

Nxhoj readjusted his phone so it was on correctly, and said something; it was almost like a whisper, the wind blowing through the patch of cherry blossom trees were louder.

"Oh you want me say something, dear sister? Well here's something."

He took in a deep breath, and yelled, enough to scare some birds in the cherry blossom trees away.

"YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND BRING SOME MONEY TO GET SOME BREAKFAST! IF YOU DON'T, I'LL BE UNLEASHING MY WOLF STLYE OF MOM'S T.R. ON YOU BUTT, ENOUGH TO MAKE DAD'S STRENGHTH LOOK WEAK!"

Of course Nxhoj however, was too blind by his own fury that he forgot his sister ALSO knew T.R. style kung-fu. Nxhoj did forget to mention that he was born from a long line of kung-fu experts who used T.R. or as it should be called, Tiger's Rage, a power that gives the user incredible strength, agility, durability, and increased senses. This was from their mother's side of the family though; their father seemed to not have any knowledge of advanced kung-fu, other than basic martial arts. It was common for T.R. users to combine it with another style of martial arts, commonly animal styles and other common kung-fu styles. Well, let's get back to the conversation with Nxhoj and Ellenaj, shall we? Ellenaj replied,

"HA! YEAH RIGHT! TRY ME AND MY STYLE OF KUNG-FU PLUS T.R. WILL MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE TAUGHT IT!"

Nxhoj was still in a seriously high mode of anger, so he made a blind bet with her. Nxhoj then replied,

"OKAY THEN, WE WILL HAVE A DUEL AFTER SCHOOL! THIS WILL DECIDE WHOSE STYLE HAS MORE SUPERIORITY THAN THE OTHER! THEN WE'LL SEE WHO THE BEST IS!"

Ellenaj quickly replied, saying,

"OKAY THEN LITTLE BROTHER! YOU'RE ON! AND YOU'LL BE PRATICALLY CRYING FOR MOM ONCE I'VE FINISHED UP BEATING UP YOUR-

She was suddenly cut off, because it sounded like someone else was trying to take the phone away from her. From Nxhoj's end, there were the sounds of things breaking and the sound of someone crying for mercy and to hand over the phone. After a few more bangs and hitting noises, someone finally talked on the phone, the voice belonging to a teenager older than Nxhoj, someone both Ellenaj and Nxhoj knew. A voice came up on the phone, saying,

"Oh god! Please Ellenaj, calm down! Just let me talk to him! Give me that phone! Good girl, OH GOD PLEASE! SHOW MERCY I BEG YOU, SHOW MERCY! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The noises of breaking objects and crying were back on the phone again. It was a near five minutes until Nxhoj heard him again. When he talked, it was normal, as if he didn't get hurt at all. He said

"How can Nxhoj contend with her everyday of his life? Maybe he really is- Oh! The phone! Hello? Nxhoj!? Are you still on?!"

Nxhoj knew that the voice on the phone belonged to their friend Htes, Htes Gnow. Nxhoj and Ellenaj both known him since they were in middle school. He had a bit of a habit of communicating with them a tad too much, but overall, he was still a good friend. He did have a serious addiction to bodybuilding though. In fact, he had a six pack just after he graduated from 10th grade or as they refer to it in high school, sophomore year. Back on the phone,

"HEY NXHOJ! ARE YOU STILL ON!? I'LL BE THERE WITH ELLENAJ WILL BE THEIR IN A BIT! AND DON'T WORRY! REMEMBER BOB MARLY! GOOD BYE!"

"HEY WAIT! I STILL NEED TO-

The other line of the phone went silent.

"THAT BASTARD! I STILL NEEDED TO TELL ELLENAJ WHERE WE WILL FIGHT! I GUESS I NEED TO BEAT HIM UP TO! AND DAMNIT! I FORGOT TO TELL THEM WHERE I WOULD MEET THEM AT! YAAAAAAAH!"

Unbeknownst to Nxhoj as he was stomping towards the cherry blossom trees to wait for Htes and Ellenaj, there was a group of people hiding in an alleyway close to the school. One of them had there lips curl up into a smile, which moved as he said,

"Oooooh, it seems Nxhoj is going to be in a fight with his sister. This couldn't be better, now we can take care of that bastard and that bitch of a sister down."

Many of the people were cheering for this idea, since the reason they wanted to take care of Nxhoj cause of something he did to one of them. The reason itself didn't even teach these idiots that Nxhoj could easily break their bones. They thought if they used weapons, they wouldn't have to worry. But unbeknownst to THESE guys, there was one of Nxhoj's friends, a girl named Aloap, Aloap Dlanreb, who was going to school early so she could review with her teacher about the finals, but eavesdropped on them when she heard of Nxhoj, since he wasn't exactly the popular guy at school. She belonged on Nxhoj's list of friends who he only saw at school. She couldn't believe what these guys were going to do to Nxhoj. Her first thought was to warn Nxhoj about this. She sneaked out of the alleyway quickly, but unfortunately, didn't see that someone saw her. The grunt quickly went to tell the leader about this spy, but when he told the leader, he only let out a small chuckle. He replied

"Let her go. It won't matter even if Nxhoj will know; he couldn't possibly take on all of us!" The leader let out a laugh, and his grunts let out cheers, and they all received several tons of garbage on the heads. They didn't even consider the people that lived in the apartments that made the alleyway that it was still early in the morning, now it being 7:05. When the gang pulled of that last cheer, it irritated the sleeping people that they decided to punish and shut them up with their week old garbage. AND I CAN ENSURE YOU, THAT GANG CERTAINTLY KNEW TO GO BACK TO THEIR HOMES FOR A LOOOOOOONG SHOWER [week old garbage won't smell like roses, THAT'S for certain]. Before they all left, the leader called up on of the grunts, and told him to spy on Nxhoj, since this grunt had a class with him and Aloap. The leader needed to learn where Nxhoj was going to have that fight with his sister. Once they knew that, they could finish up the two Notlems, once and for all.

* * *

_Well, that's chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it. please review and tell me of any needed improvements or mistakes i've made.  
Umm, so until chapter 2 i guess, goodbye for now!_


	2. Ellenaj's Hectic trip!

_Well, here's chapter 2 i guess. I hope that this will be just as good as chapter 1 could be, or even better. Well, enjoy!_

* * *

As Nxhoj waited for Ellenaj and Htes, the neighborhood around the school was starting to become more awake and alive. There was even a silent breeze blowing through the cherry blossom patch, keeping Nxhoj cool from the rising morning sun. Nxhoj unfortunately, wasn't in such a good mood. Since Ellenaj pranked him to waking up early in the morning, he had to skip breakfast, and the longer he had to wait for both Ellenaj and Htes, the hungrier he would become. He was getting impatient, and finally said,

"Grrr, where the hell are those two!? It can't take THIS long to get ready, or is Ellenaj further punishing me?! DAMMIT! I REALLY WANT SOME FOOD NOW!"

Unknown to Nxhoj, there was a reason why the duo of Ellenaj and Htes weren't there yet. Around the street that the Notlem household was in, the surrounding neighborhood was wondering if there was an earthquake, but in reality, it was a very angry Ellenaj. You see, she also remembered that they haven't decided a place to fight at, and that Htes hung up on Nxhoj before Ellenaj could talk to him, so she was trying to beat up Htes. She was so angry at him, that she was tearing parts of the house down while just trying to catch him. Htes, even though he normally wouldn't worry about things, now worried if he would live. At the moment, he was trying to compromise with Ellenaj while dodging flying plates, vases, and cups. While using some of his reflexes to dodge the objects, he said,

"Ellenaj! Please calm down! You'll get another chance to speak with Nxhoj at school! Please calm down! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THIS WORLD STOP! WAHHHH!"

After Htes dodged the last plate, Ellenaj just stared at him with her evil eyes, in her form of pure evilness and yelled in her evil but loud voice,

"CALM DOWN!? CALM DOWN MY ASS! THAT WAS MY LITTLE BROTHER ON THE PHONE! YOU REALIZE WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO HIM IN THIS STATE OF NEVADA?! YOU BETTER SAY YOUR PRAYS, I'M UNLEASHING THE T.R. STYLE OF TIFA LOCKHART!!! HIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She jumped at him, with her leg stretched, ready to kick Htes's butt. Htes's first reaction was leaping to the other way, but his foot was on top of a cup that had survived, and he slipped, fell back first and was temporarily paralyzed, and that was all that was needed for his beating to begin. The rest of the house shook, with each blow Ellenaj delivered to Htes, it was like hammers weighing a hundred pounds were all pounding the ground at the same time. It went on for a while, but Ellenaj was finally growing tired, but what remained of Htes couldn't be distinguished between a corpse filled with rats moving, or a person twitching from an incredible amount of pain. What had to be amazing was the fact that he could still talk, and the fact that his voice sounded normal too was weird also. Htes said,

"Why Ellenaj, why? How, how can, you explain, my, my, my end, to everyone? *cough* *cough*"

The only way Ellenaj reacted to that sentence was look at Htes coldly, and said in a menacing tone,

"Shut up Htes. Once you can move your legs, catch up to me, I'm going now, and don't forget Nxhoj's jacket, it's unusual that he forgot it, even if he is in a hurry."

She turned her back and walked to the door, but as she unlocked it, she said,

"Oh and Htes, if I find anything missing when I get back home, you'll be suffering a lot more later."

With that, she walked through the door. As she walked past her neighborhood towards the school, she was wondering how she would beat Nxhoj. The style of kung-fu Nxhoj used was wolf, using kicks, fist attacks, and fast movements to subdue his opponents, while Ellenaj's style is based off of one of her most favorite final fantasy characters, Tifa Lockhart, using fast, brute force with her fists and legs to subdue her opponents. While her form of kung fu can defeat just about anyone, Nxhoj's style was a bit too fast, even for her.

Speaking of fast, she just took a minute to check around where she was, and what should have been surprising to most people didn't surprise her. She was already at the second stoplight till she was at school. As she pushed the button to activate the crossing sign, she was wondering where Htes was, he isn't what Ellenaj would call slow, but she was very fast compared to him, and she didn't attack his legs so much that they could have become broken. Then, someone put their hand on Ellenaj's shoulder, and Ellenaj reacted with a very basic self defense move, the twister break. To do it, all you had to do is grab someone's hand, spin in a 180 turn while still holding the person's arm, and bring your free arm's fist down on person's arm. Back with Ellenaj, she was about to bring her fist down when she suddenly looked into the face of her supposed, "stalker".

It was the face of one of her friends, his name being Vaien, Vaien Zednanreh. It was one of her more, "special members" of Japanese Club, he had some training in fisticuffs, but had more experience in fencing. He was in his gothic outfit with his most unique accessories like fangs and feathers on a necklace and a few bracelets. Back to the scene, Vaien was in extreme pain from Ellenaj's twister break. When Ellenaj realized she was still holding his arm, she immediately let go.

While Vaien was shaking his hand to relieve some of the pain, he said,

"Oww! Sheesh Ellenaj, why did you have to go and do that for?! I only wanted to surprise you with a hug and a bit of food."

Vaien then lifted up his free hand that was spared from the pain that held a bag of breakfast sandwiches, but Ellenaj was looking at Vaien with a face both angry and embarrassed, and she replied,

"Well I'm so sorry for being careful! What do you expect me to do if some random person just suddenly touched your shoulder?! Just say hello and let them do as they please with you!? Yeah right! You should know me enough by now to know I'll do that if I defend myself, Vaien!"

Vaien was just about to reply, but a familiar voice was filling the air,

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! ELLENAJ! I FINALLY CAUGHT UP WITH YOU!"

Both Ellenaj and Vaien turned their heads to the direction that Ellenaj was walking up from, and they both saw Htes running down, with something flying in the air just behind him. There was something rather strange though for Ellenaj, all the wounds she inflicted on him earlier seemed to have healed, which was definitely unusual for her, since it took normally 3 days for anyone to recover from her T.R. style of Tifa, even her parents and Nxhoj. Back to the group, Htes was walking up to Vaien and Ellenaj, and said,

"Finally, I caught up with you! How do you walk so fast!?"

Ellenaj was just about to respond, but Vaien interrupted, saying,

"Hey guys shouldn't we cross right now? The counter is getting to close to 15 seconds already."

Both Htes and Ellenaj turned their heads towards the crosswalk sign, and their eyes shrunk in shock, it WAS at 15 seconds, and going lower. The both of them started running across the crosswalk, it wasn't like they could spare much time if they had to wait to cross again. When they got to the other side, they were out of breath, but noticed that something wasn't right. Finally, Htes said,

"Hey, where did Vaien go?"

Ellenaj looked back at the crosswalk, and to her shock, saw something fly towards them, something covered in red with tattered clothing. When the thing landed in front of them, it was to their greatest shock that it looked like a dead and bleeding corpse of Vaien! Both Htes and Ellenaj fell down in shock, pushing themselves away from the corpse, and both of them screamed. As they were screaming, Ellenaj noticed something about the corpse, the bits of blood stained on the shirt didn't smell like blood, more like paint.

When she realized this, she stopped screaming and suddenly heard a laugh from behind them. She turned, and there was Vaien, laughing on the ground while holding his stomach in pain. Ellenaj was in shock and getting angry as well. The first thing she needed to do was get Htes back into reality and tell him the corpse was just a dummy covered in paint. Just as she was about to raise her hand, she decided to try a more "gentler" approach, apposed to usual violence. She said in a gentle tone to Htes,

"Htes, can you please stop screaming, please? There's something you need to see. Please Htes?"

Still, he didn't stop. Ellenaj was still trying to get Htes to calm down, but was getting more frustrated as she was. She asked him, for about the tenth time,

"Htes, will you pretty please stop? Before I unleash all my fury on you, again, please stop?"

And yet, he still didn't stop. That was the last straw for her, and she lifted her hand up which turned from a slapping hand to a big fist. She pulled her arm back, and punched Htes right in the face! It ended Htes's screaming, but he replied very angrily,

"Oww! What the hell Ellenaj!? What have I done to make you angry this time?!"

Ellenaj replied,

"THAT WAS FOR NOT SHUTTING UP AND LISTENING TO ME! I WAS ALSO TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION TO TELL YOU SOMETHING ABOUT THE SUPPOSED "CORPSE" OF VAIEN!"

She grabbed Htes by the arm and practically dragged him to the dummy. Once they got there, Ellenaj pointed out the spots of blood was just paint, but Htes still wasn't convinced. Ellenaj decided to do show Htes the difference between the paint and real blood. She asked Htes for a tissue and bit her thumb, just enough for a drop of blood. She dabbed a part of the tissue in her blood and another part in the fake blood, held it up, and Htes then saw a difference between the two. After Ellenaj threw the tissue away, she asked Htes, "Now that I think about it, can't you hear Vaien's laughing, Htes?" Htes gave Ellenaj a wondering look, and he replied to Ellenaj,

"What? I can't hear you Ellenaj. Wait, hold on, I think I have something in my ear."

From his ear, he pulled out a piece of a plate, it seemed that Ellenaj's attack on him earlier seemed to still have an effect on him. Now, he heard Vaien, still laughing from the prank that he pulled on Ellenaj and Htes. Htes looked at Vaien and asked Ellenaj what he was laughing at and how he was still alive when his corpse was in front of them, and Ellenaj grunted in anger. She explained, from the beginning, that somehow Vaien was able to place a dummy in the road, get past them on the crosswalk, and now was laughing his heart out, and made Htes angrier than a bull seeing the color red. The both of them walked over to Vaien and crushed him, under their legs, and he suddenly cried out in pain, both from laughing too much and the duo's legs squashing him. As they were about to bring their fists upon him, Vaien said panicky,

"Hey, can't you guys take a joke!? Along with that, we should be heading to school now!"

Both Ellenaj and Htes stopped their fists, just before it would've broken Vaien's nose, took out and looked at their cell phones, and saw to their shock that it was 7:30 a.m. They however, grabbed the back of Vaien's shirt and ran as fast as they could to the school, though it seemed like Ellenaj was doing most of the work, as Htes and Vaien were both flying behind her as the boys were hanging on to Vaien's shirt. They in fact, were coming into Nxhoj's view from the cherry blossom tree he was under. Now that we come upon Nxhoj, he could see his sister running up towards the crossing light with Htes and Vaien flying behind her, but apparently they landed down on the ground after she started to slow down. He decided to walk to them, not to look lazy, and ask Ellenaj for the money to get some food.

Once the cross light said they could walk, Ellenaj, Htes, and Vaien walked over to Nxhoj. He walked up to Ellenaj and asked,

"Hello, dear older sister, so where is the money for breakfast?"

Ellenaj replied angrily since Nxhoj asked rudely,

"Well, dear little brother, I'm actually sorry to say that I actually forgot to bring some, but-

"WHAT!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE WAITED HERE!?"

"Hey, I know you're hungry but don't you talk like that to me. And Vaien-

"YOU KNOW HOW ANGRY I CAN GET WHEN I'M HUNGRY! THAT DOES IT, TAKE THIS!"

Nxhoj ran at Ellenaj and swung a kick that could have broken a log in half, but Ellenaj somehow blocked it and jumped over him and landed in the parking lot behind her. She said to Nxhoj,

"You know I don't like to fight for no reason Nxhoj, and I know we said we'd fight after school, but if you insist on fighting now, it's your fault for your injuries."

Ellenaj then started to charge towards Nxhoj with her fist in front, but at the last second, Nxhoj dodged the punch and tried to counter with a chop. She dodged the chop and countered with a kick that was blocked with another kick from Nxhoj. As the two went on, Htes asked Vaien,

"Hey, shouldn't we try to stop them? And why are you eating a sandwich?"

Vaien replied with his mouth a bit full,

"Htes, don't you know good entertainment when you see it? It's rare to see a kung-fu fight between a boy and a girl, especially one with such delicate features, want a sandwich?"

Htes took the sandwich and decided to watch the ongoing fight between Nxhoj and Ellenaj, though it only lasted a few minutes when another of the group's friend came in. He got dropped off in the parking lot behind the crosswalk. After he said goodbye to his dad, grabbed his guitar from the car, he walked to the cross walk and pressed the button. As he was waiting, he was wondering where the annoying yells and screams that sounded angry were coming from, and looked in the direction it was coming from. He was surprised that he saw Ellenaj and Nxhoj fighting, and rushed over there as soon as the sign said he could. He was shocked at the fact that Vaien and Htes were only watching at them as they fought on. He rushed over to them and yelled,

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING, LETTING THEM FIGHT ON LIKE THAT!?"

Vaien and Htes both turned their heads to see that it was Kire, Kire Zehcnas. He was a friend of the, Ellenaj, Vaien, and Nxhoj since they met, a master at guitar, was the father of the group usually, and one of the more mature people of the group. Back to the scene, Kire asked calmly,

"What's going on here!? Htes, I though you said that the fight was AFTER school, not before it!"

Htes choked a bit on his sandwich, and replied to Kire,

"Sorry dude, Nxhoj start-

"Hey wait, what fight are you two talking about, Kire?"

interrupted Vaien, and both Htes and Kire sighed at this interruption. They told Vaien, from the beginning, how Ellenaj made Nxhoj wake up too early to get to school, the bet Ellenaj and Nxhoj made, and about Ellenaj's attack on Htes, but Vaien asked,

"But how do you know about the fight Kire? I don't remember Htes calling anyone."

To that, Htes replied,

"Ah, you see Vaien, once I recovered from her attack, I called Kire on my cell and told him about the fight, that is one reason why I'm late, and that I had to get Nxhoj's jacket which was-

"Okay, okay! Enough! First off, we need to get Ellenaj and Nxhoj from beating each other up too much or there won't BE a fight to watch."

Interrupted Kire. Unfortunately, it was easier said then done, and the fact that Nxhoj and Ellenaj were masters at kung-fu. Vaien asked them to stop in a bit of a scared, but to this both of them replied while Nxhoj's hand was caught in Ellenaj's leg,

"YOU GUYS STAY OUT OF THIS! THIS IS STRICTLTY A SIBLING QUARRLE, NOT YOUR CONCERN!"

And the two continued to fight. Kire was tired of watching this fight, and told the two,

"Hey! Can't you two stop this!? If you don't, I going to resort to-

"AS WE SAID, NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, SO BACK OFF!"

interrupted the two as Ellenaj's kick was blocked by Nxhoj's fist, but this made Kire furious. He got out his guitar, which was on his back this whole time and told Vaien and Htes to block their ears as tight as they could. Kire then tuned his guitar a bit, hooking it up to a mysterious little gadget on his guitar, and played a note, an extremely high note that is. What happened was, as soon as he played the note, everyone around him covered their ears in pain. Kire also had knowledge in how he could use his guitar as a kind of weapon, making sound waves that were extremely painful for most humans and animals ears. As soon he even heard Nxhoj and Ellenaj cry in mercy (miraculously) to stop the noise, he turned of his gadget, and everyone wanted to ask how Kire did that, but Vaien interrupted,

"Hey, isn't it about time for the bell for school to-

"BRING! BRING! BRING!"

went the bell as everyone gasped in shock. They were so into the fight that they completely forgot to check the time. But as they all rushed inside to get to class, they weren't aware of the shadows that were watching them from the alleyway. After the gang members went to take their separate showers, they went back to watch the fight to see how Nxhoj and Ellenaj fought, but many of them were discouraged to fight them after they witnessed how expert looking the siblings fought. Even the leader named Boss was discouraged, and then realized that weapons might not be enough to be the two Notlems. He called his grunts up and told them that they would cancel their planned ambush on them, but one of the grunts named Chain cried out,

"I can't believe you Boss! You're our leader, you can't back down!"

"Well what do you suppose we do, Chain?"

"I just recently received a box of a new drug and well, follow me. I don't want to say it in front of these guys."

All the other grunts, seven total, cried out in anger and wanted to beat up chain grunt, but Boss put up his hand, his way of saying shut up. He followed chain grunt down, where he explained how this drug could help them kill the Notlem siblings, and Boss liked the idea, he regained his confidence and told his other seven grunts of Chain's plan to take the Notlem siblings down, without pain and suffering at the end of their victory.

* * *

_Well, that's chapter 2. i hope it was good enough. please read and review! unti the next chapter, joyous reading!  
_

_until Chapter 3: Exams, fights, and Ambushes, oh my!_


	3. Exams, fights & ambushes, oh my!

_Here's chapter 3, finally i guess. I hate to say this, but i'm a terriblely slow writer. The updates i'm making are super slow, like every few months! i'm sorry that i take this long, i'm a newbie at this to be kinda honest. I'll try to avoid posting up the next chapter as late as i have with the last two. Well, here is chapter three, Exams, Fights, and Ambushes, oh my!_

* * *

Once the bell of our character's school rung, many of the other students were now walking with their friends to their classes and were talking of the many various things that they were going to do over their vacation; some were going to other states to visit their relatives, while others were going to tropical islands or great, big, majestic amusement parks over their vacation, and how some where just going to stay in Nevada to hangout with their friends over the break.  
However, our known characters couldn't exactly do what all the other students were doing for a good reason; their classes were far away from the parking lot they were at. There was a rule that students had to get to their classes within five minutes or they would get a tardy but it was even more urgent today since they had to take their exams today.  
As the group dodged and rushed by the student crowd, Vaien divided all the remaining sandwiches to Ellenaj and Nxhoj since they didn't get the chance to eat breakfast. Once they passed by the office, they said goodbye and good luck to one another, and went their separate ways to get to class faster, though Htes went with Vaien since they had a class together, while Ellenaj and Kire ran the same direction to their separate classes, and Nxhoj went to class by himself.

Nxhoj was finishing one of his sandwiches as he ran down the hall to his class. Once he got to the hall where his classroom was, he slowed down and took a bit of a long drink at a nearby fountain. After he was done with his drink, someone tapped his shoulder.  
Nxhoj turned around quickly and saw that it was Aloap. She was wearing long jeans with sneakers and a t-shirt with green and yellow patterns of various shapes. Nxhoj was turning red once he realized it was Aloap. He had a crush on her since he first met her in middle school. Back to the two, Nxhoj was asking, "Umm, hey Aloap, aren't you supposed to be in class-  
"Nxhoj, you mean 'we', right? We both have the same first period class remember?"  
Interrupted Aloap, and Nxhoj replied back respectfully,  
"Yeah, I guess so, is there a reason why you wanted talk to me?"  
Aloap then remembered about the gang's plan to beat up Nxhoj and his sister, and was just about to tell him when she was interrupted by the school's intercom, and it said,

_"Attention all students, this is your one minute warning before class will start, and if you're not in class by then, you will not be able take the teacher's final test, and it's actually your 50 second warning now and counting, good luck now, and it's 45 seconds now and counting."_  
Nxhoj's and Aloap's faces were widening in shock. It took two minutes to get to their class from their current position, and running couldn't get them there in time. As Aloap was panicking, Nxhoj was thinking of a way to get to the classroom in time. He decided to use T.R., just this once to get to class in time. He grabbed Aloap's hand started to run in place, and like a rock pulled back on a slingshot, ran forward with the rage of tigers flowing through his legs.

Nxhoj was running very fast, but was it going to be enough to get to class in time? As they were running, or maybe just Nxhoj with Aloap flying behind him, Aloap was still trying to tell him about the gang's plan to ambush him, but he couldn't hear her since he was moving at such a fast speed. As Nxhoj approached the classroom, he saw something on the door and slowed down. The something that was on the door was a note, and it angered and shocked him at the same time. The note said,  
"Attention all students of Ms. Yelof's class, your final exam has moved to room 024, please make sure to be on time and do your absolute best on your exam, and this was not done by Ms. Yelof in order to torture you, this decision was made by the school's office.  
Nxhoj looked at his cell phone and saw that he had only 30 seconds to get to room 024, and it took normally 4 minutes to get there! The only way to get there would be to use T.R. again, and he was worried if Aloap could handle it again. He grabbed Aloap's hand again, and ran, but didn't hear her say,  
"NXHOJ! PLEASE STOP! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!"  
As he ran past the office again, Nxhoj swore he could hear a dinging noise. He turned his head around, and saw a teenaged hall monitor with a crazed face pedaling a bike very fast and ringing a bell on the bike. The monitor said to Nxhoj,  
"HA! SO YOU THINK YOU COULD ESCAPE MY WATCHFUL EYE HUH NXHOJ NOTLEM, FRESHMAN, AND YOUNGER BROTHER OF ELLENAJ NOTLEM, AND ALOAP LANREB, FRESHMAN, AND ACCOMPALICE TO NXHOJ NOTLEM, HMMM!? WELL NOT TODAY! YOU'LL NOT ESCAPE ME AND MY, TARDY SLIPS! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA *cough, cough* ACK!"  
Nxhoj just gave him a bored look, and he was still running to the class. The intercom came up again, and announced while the crazed monitor was still chasing after the duo, ready to give them tardy slips once the bell ring, and the intercom announced,  
_"Attention all students, this is your 15 second warning, please get to your classes and do not be tardy."  
_Nxhoj looked straight ahead and found that the room he was going to take his English exam was about 13 seconds away, he could still make it! The unfortunate part for Nxhoj, a small car pulled in front of him and Aloap, still holding on his hand, screamed,  
"WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!!!"  
Nxhoj replied to her,  
"LIKE HELL WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT, HIYAAAAAAH!!!"  
As he yelled the last part, he leapt up high while bringing Aloap to his chest and hugged her, to make sure she didn't fall of course though. As he soared through the air, he could hear the remaining numbers of the countdown in his head, as he was getting closer and closer to the door. 5, he was 18 inches away, 4, 12 inches, 3, 6 inches, 2, a few millimeters, 1….

_BRING, BRING, BR (CRASH!)ING_ went the bell as the two crashed through the door, rolled into the classroom, and barely on time. As the two slowed down and eventually stopped, the two stared into each others eyes, Aloap on top of Nxhoj. The two stared for awhile, but their silence was interrupted by Nxhoj as he said,  
"Well, I told you we *pant* would make it in *pant* time, Aloap *pant*."  
Aloap merely smiled, but just as she about to talk, someone interrupted her, this being Ms. Yelof, saying,  
"Whoa! Hey you two! No sexual conduct in the room!"  
Everyone in the room was laughing except the teacher of course, when the two looked at themselves, they found themselves in a rather, _awkward_, position. As they quickly got up, the both of them were blushing a very deep crimson. As the two walked to a table, Nxhoj could still hear someone laughing. He looked in the direction the laughing was coming from, and found that it was from another one of Nxhoj's friends. As he walked towards the table, Aloap came up behind him to join him and their friend, he also knew Aloap.  
The name of their friend was Yrneh, Yrneh Edlazil. He was wearing a white outfit like the character Grimmjow from the anime Bleach. He's a major fan of products that come from Japan, mainly anime and samurai related things though. The two knew him in middle school, and have been friends ever since.  
_Kingdom Hearts 2 Lazy afternoons_  
Back to the story, Nxhoj and Aloap walked over to the table Yrneh was sitting at and took a seat. As he stopped laughing, Yrneh said,  
"HAHA! Man, that was funny you two, rolling in the room, and when you two were in that position-  
"Ok Yrneh, that's enough. Now stop teasing the two or else, cosplayer." Interrupted Ms Yelof as the class roared even louder in laughter while Yrneh was getting angry. He looked at the duo and saw that they weren't laughing, which cooled him down a bit. As the laughter died down and everyone was focusing on her, Ms. Yelof gathered up the test papers and announced,  
"Ok guys, last test of the year. I know, hooray, yay, yahoo, it's the end of the year, thank goodness! Ok, *ahem* I do hope all of you studied, I'm not letting you guys off so easily like the winter exam. So the usual rules, no talking until EVERYONE finishes their exam, no passing notes, and no cell phones. Ok guys, you can start once you get your test. Good luck!"

As she handed out the tests, everyone was taking advantage of talking until they received their test, especially our group of heroes; Nxhoj, Aloap, and Yrneh, were far away from where she was first passing out papers. At some point of the discussion, Nxhoj asked Aloap,  
"Hey Aloap, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me in the halls?"  
Aloap then remembered about the gang's plan, but as she was about to tell Nxhoj, Yrneh interrupted,  
"What? You're going to break up with your boyfriend?"  
Aloap was blushing a deep red, but replied to Yrneh's question, saying,  
"NO, DAMMIT! I THOUGHT THIS WAS ALREADY DEALT WITH ALREADY!"  
"It's ok Aloap, now what was it you-  
"What Nxhoj? You know you have a crush on her, wouldn't you want that?"  
Interrupted Yrneh, and made Nxhoj blush a deep red as well. As Yrneh was chuckling to himself, Nxhoj did a quick karate chop on his head, and the end result was Yrneh rubbing his head with an annoyed look. As he was doing this, Nxhoj asked Aloap,  
"Okay Aloap, what was that question you wanted to ask me?"  
Aloap stopped blushing red when Nxhoj asked her the question, but just as she was about to answer him, Ms. Yelof asked,  
"Ok, who forgot to bring a pencil and needs one at this moment of time? Only time to get a pencil for you and your group if needed!"  
Nxhoj knew this meant him, in the rush from before, he forgot to bring a pencil. He told Aloap to wait a bit more while he was getting the pencils. Aloap said in a surprised and angry tone,  
"Wait! No! Nxhoj, WAIT! Grrr, DANGIT!"

She put her head down in frustration, considering the things that seemed to keep her from telling Nxhoj about the gang's plan. Once he got back, she tried once again to tell him about the gang's plan, but she heard a loud, THWOOMP, on the table. She looked in the direction she heard the noise come from, and found the tests complete with the answer sheets on top. She and the two guys looked up and saw Ms Yelof looking down, and she told the trio,  
"Ok guys, I know you were using the time to talk to the fullest, but no more talking. Finish up your test."  
Aloap was just frozen, thinking again of the things that stopped her from telling Nxhoj the planned ambush. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and looked at Nxhoj, mouthing,  
"Need a pencil?"

She was turning red in frustration, but took the pencil from Nxhoj without any incidents. While some people were speeding along the test, either not bothering to try and rushing to finish, or were the ones who did study and were answering questions without second thought. As the time went on, some of the other students were taking up their test to the basket and sitting back down.  
This however, didn't include Nxhoj, who was about to finish up his test, but had about two more short essay questions to do. Aloap and Yrneh were done with their tests completely already, and were waiting for Nxhoj to finish up. He was finishing up his first essay question and was about to start the other one. Aloap was tapping her fingers in impatience, knowing that there shouldn't be ANYTHING to stop her from telling Nxhoj. After he was done and putting his test away and sitting back down, Aloap said,  
"Ok, Nxhoj, while I was walking here, I overheard a gan-

___BRING! BRING! BRING!_ Went the bell, as is signaled the beginnings of a short lunch break. Aloap was just sitting there, twitching her eye as everyone was leaving the room to go to lunch. Nxhoj however, stayed to ask her what she wanted to tell him. As she snapped out of her trance, she realized that she could still tell him about the gang's ambush. Unfortunately, Ms Yelof walked up to the two, and told them,  
"Ok you two, time to get out, go to lunch."

She pushed the two out of the classroom, and that is when another calamity happened to the two. The crowd outside forced the two apart, and Aloap was separated from Nxhoj and the two were pushed with the crowd to the cafeteria.  
After Nxhoj arrived to the cafeteria with the rest of the crowd, he looked around for Aloap, but didn't find her for his unfortunate luck. As he wondered around the cafeteria a bit, he heard someone calling his name, when he turned his head to the direction it was coming from, he found his friends at a table, so he decided to go meet up with them.  
Once he reached there, he saw two more people that he recognized as Ellenaj's friends, Anirak Zerreitug and Aeslehc Ardahb. He knew that they have been friends with Ellenaj since she first went here to school. He didn't know so much about the two, the reason why was that he didn't talk to them often. Anirak was wearing a gothic Lolita dress colored black and red while Aeslehc was wearing a black and blue jacket with a white t-shirt and pants colored purple.

Back with Nxhoj, he sat down and looked around. Ellenaj was still talking to Anirak and Aeslehc, Kire and Htes were talking to each other also, leaving Nxhoj with Vaien. He asked,  
"So Vaien, how did your test go?"  
Vaien looked up with a bit of a bored look, and he replied,  
"Well, I guess it went ok, it was pretty simple really. For woodshop, we just had to make a something out of wood that would be worth a good grade. This is what I made."  
He reached into a pocket and took out a photo that had him standing next to a wooden bench. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Htes showed up with his face grinning, and he said,  
"Ha! Dude, a bench? That's sooo freshman year stuff! Hey Nxhoj, you wanna see what _moi _made?"  
Nxhoj let out a sigh, but asked Htes for a look at his woodshop project.  
Htes gave Nxhoj a photo, which had Htes showing off his body. Nxhoj threw it back at Htes and said,  
"YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE!?"  
Htes grabbed the picture off his face where it hit him, and he took a look at it, and replied back,  
"Whoops! Sorry dude, wrong pic. Hold on, I have it in my pocket somewhere."  
Htes was digging through his pockets, taking out a lot of other photos that had doing poses while still showing off his body. After a few minutes, he finally said,  
"Hey! Here Nxhoj, my project for woodshop! OH YEAH!"  
Nxhoj looked at the photo for awhile, and then he finally said,  
"Htes are you trying to fool me? It looks like another picture within a picture of you showing off your body again!"  
Vaien held his head up in interest, and asked Nxhoj,  
"Hold on, what exactly do you mean Nxhoj? How can it be a pic within a pic?"  
Nxhoj sighed, and gave the photo to Vaien, saying,  
"Here, take a look for yourself."  
Vaien took the photo, and widened his eyes in shock of what it was. He saw Htes standing next to a painter's stand complete with a carved picture of… well, a carved picture of very great and neat details, a picture, of him, flexing his muscles. Vaien stared in shock at it for a while, and then asked Htes,  
"Hey Htes, how did you manage this? This is a really high level of technique in woodshop we haven't even been taught yet. How'd you manage to do this?"  
Htes looked back at Vaien with a confident look on his face, and replied back,  
"Dude, isn't the reason obvious? I'm just good like that."

While the two where now talking to each other, Nxhoj turned away and looked for anyone else to talk to. Kire and Ellenaj were talking to each other while Aeslehc was reading a book, and Nxhoj saw Anirak come up to him suddenly, and she asked him,  
"So, Ellenaj told me about your fight after school today, so do you have an idea on how you'll beat her?"  
Nxhoj replied,  
"Well, not quite. Considering the fact that we just planned that today, I really don't know."  
Anirak replied back with a smile,  
"Well, you'll come with something with time. It's a shame that I won't be able to watch it."  
Nxhoj replied,  
"Err, why no-  
"NXHOJ!!!!!!!"  
Nxhoj looked up to see Aloap coming up to him, while pushing away others. As she got closer, Nxhoj could miraculously hear what she was trying to say, what she was trying to say was,  
"NXHOJ! YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME! A GA-

_BRING! BRING! BRING,_ went the bell as it signaled the end of lunch, and the crowd overpowered Aloap and dragged her away, screaming, from Nxhoj, which he and Anirak who saw this, sweatdroped at her bad luck. Before Nxhoj left the table, someone tapped his shoulder, and he saw that it was Ellenaj. She looked serious to him, and she told him,  
"Okay Nxhoj, Htes found the perfect place for us to fight, the abandoned factory parking lot a street from here; we meet there after school. So you think you're ready to take me, brother dear?"  
Nxhoj got angry at this comment, even if he didn't know what he was doing before, he was going to prove to Ellenaj that he wasn't a baby anymore, especially after a certain event that happened in his life.  
He said,  
"Alright Ellenaj, I understand. Let's see if I'll be able to beat you now."  
They shook hands, and went off in their separate directions to their final exam. As Nxhoj was walking to his class for his algebra l test, he noticed a big dent in the wall next to the room where he took his English test at. He wondered where it came from. Nxhoj wondered about it for awhile, but was interrupted by the crowd, which suddenly appeared and carried him away from the area.

After a few minutes; Nxhoj was able to free himself from the overwhelming crowd and entered his algebra room, which was unexpectedly where the crowd took him. In the room, most of all his classmates where in, talking excitedly about their plans for summer. Nxhoj looked around and couldn't find Aloap, but he did see Yrneh at a nearby seat. He quickly took a seat next to him, and asked,  
"Hey Yrneh, so what are you planning for vacation?"  
Yrneh looked at Nxhoj with a bored look, and replied,  
"Well dude, the basic things; hangout with friends, play videogames, and watch TV. What about you?"  
He replied,  
"Wow, just about everything you said. The only thing different would be that I'm also playing keyboard."  
Yrneh expression changed suddenly, and he replied,  
"Whoa, you can play piano?"  
Nxhoj replied,  
"Keyboard; there's a difference between the two you know. Oh yeah, think you co-  
"NXHOJ!!!!!!"  
Yrneh and Nxhoj turned their heads to where the scream came from, and they found Aloap coming into class, looking beat up and crazed. She ran to them and tripped when she was close to them, and the bell went,  
BRING! BRING! BRING, once again, signaling the close end of the school year. As some of the students were still talking, the teacher signaled for them to stop, which was done almost immediately. The algebra teacher, Mr. Q, who prefers that over his actual name, said,  
"Ok guys, this is it. The last day of school, (unfortunately) and the last class. I couldn't have had a better last class then this one. This will have the same rules as the last test you took, no talking and no electronic devices. My only advice I have for you, use everything I have taught you this year and you should do fine. With that said, you can start your test as soon as you get it, and good luck! Oh, and someone help Aloap up."  
After he said that, he gathered up all his test papers, and started to hand them out, with no talking allowed.

At all. Nope. Not even a few words. Hmmm, considering that this is gonna be boring, let's check in on our other characters who might be doing better things than this. For our first check on, it'll be…

Vaien and Kire, who were doing their test for their music classes, both playing different instruments. While they were waiting for a girl to finish up playing her tuba, they were talking quietly, Kire saying,  
"So Vaien, so what do you plan on doing this summer?"  
Vaien replied,  
"Well, I do want to try to outdo Htes's woodshop project. He shall not get the better of me. He's gonna regret showing me that picture of his project. And do the usual; hangout, anime, and games."  
Kire widened his eyes in surprise, Vaien was competitive in just everything he did, but for Htes outdoing him in something was a first. Now Vaien asked him,  
"So what do you plan on doing for summer Kire?"  
Kire replied,  
"Well, pretty much what you said too, but I'm gonna play my guitar instead of my working on a woodshop-  
"Kire Zehcnas! Come on down, it's your turn now!"  
"We'll talk later, Kire. I know what're you were saying, so don't worry about the rest."  
Said Vaien. Kire nodded his head, and went up to do his playing test.

Hmm, should we stay here to listen? I don't know about you readers, but I'm not taking my chances to lose my hearing. If you are wondering what I'm talking about, check out chpt 2 around the end. Anyways, our next checkup will be… on two females,

Ellenaj and Anirak. The duo was in art, having to paint something for their finals. Unlike our previous two, they could talk without worry. As they were, painting, Anirak asked Ellenaj,  
"So Ellenaj, how do you plan on beating your brother at the fight?"  
Ellenaj replied,  
"Well, I'm not really sure myself. We did just plan this out of nowhere, but I'm going to beat Nxhoj."  
Anirak then said,  
"Hmm, ok. So is there any real reason why Nxhoj challenged you in particular?"  
Ellenaj opened her mouth, but then closed it. Now that she thought about it, what if there was another reason why Nxhoj challenged her? She thought about it for a bit, but she was interrupted when Anirak asked,  
"So Ellenaj, what are you painting?"  
She was snapped out of her thoughts, she replied,  
"Well, I'd rather not talk about it at the moment, it's gonna be a surprise. What about you?"  
Anirak smiled, and replied,  
"Me? Why, the one thing I love more than anything, except my friends."  
Anirak turned her painting to Ellenaj's direction. What she saw made her hungry a bit. Anirak painted all kinds of chocolates for her painting. The painter seemed pleased with herself. Then Ellenaj asked,  
"Wow, you really love chocolate, don't you? By the way, why can't you come to the brawl?"  
Anirak replied,  
"Well, of course I do! And about seeing the fight, I have some things to do. I'm sorry that I can't make it. Show me a video of it when you can."  
Ellenaj wondered what she had to do. She decided to forget about it and returned to her painting.

Hmm, wonder what Ellenaj is painting. I don't even know. Well, we should have one more group to check on, and they are the only other mixed group other than Nxhoj's, and this ought to be good. Our last checkup is on…

Htes and Aeslehc, who were partnered up in for their chemistry finals, As they were busy mixing up different chemicals for their project, which was to make a small fire hot enough to boil water, they were talking, both were wearing usual lab equipment at the time. Htes asking Aeslehc,  
"Hey Aeslehc, do you have a spare camera I could borrow? I wanna record the showdown between Ellenaj and Nxhoj."  
She replied,  
"Hmm, I think so. Htes, could you hand me the magnesium?"  
As he gave it to her, he asked,  
"So you gonna be there to watch the fight Aeslehc?"  
As she was pouring the powder onto a small cup, she replied,  
"Hmm, I don't think so. I'm not the type that's into violence."  
Htes chuckled a bit, putting his hand in some liquid and said,  
"Heh, really? Well, maybe I shouldn't really be teasing about that. So we ready yet?"  
As she poured the powder into a beaker that had some things in it, she replied,  
"Thanks for not teasing me about it. I really wish that it was peaceful around here, and yep. It's ready."  
Htes's faced seemed to brighten up, and he said in an excited tone,  
"Alright! Let's do this and get our grade!"  
As Htes excitedly lit a match, he brought it to the powder in the tray, and a fire flamed up with the water boiling already. As the class cheered for the duo's work, Aeslehc was thanking them when she smelled smoke. She asked, "Hey Htes, do you smell something burning?"  
Htes replied back with a cocky tone,  
"Aeslehc, don't you know that moi's hotness is enough to evaporate pools? It's obviously my body overwhelming with heat and burning up, heh."  
As he said the last part, he flexed his arm up, which was on fire. Aeslehc gasped, and said,  
"HTES! IT'S YOU! YOU'RE ON FIRE LITERALLY!"  
Htes just chuckled, and replied,  
"Aeslehc, I just told you that's it's just my super hot-  
He was about to flex the arm that was on fire again, then he saw the flames. He stared into it for a bit, and after a few moments, finally yelled,  
"AAAAAH! AAAAAAAH! HEEEEEELP! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
As he was now commencing stop, drop, and roll, the fire was spreading from his arm, and everyone in the room was scattering to find a fire extinguisher. One of the students, trying to be a hero, got a big beaker filled with clear liquid he presumed was water, and tossed it on Htes. The result, he was now completely covered in flames, screaming in pain and agony. Aeslehc rushed over to the student and yelled,  
"WHAT DID YOU THROW ON HIM!?"  
She grabbed the beaker and looked for what it could've been. She finally found a label on it, and it said,  
"Warning, pure alcohol, extremely flammable. Use only under close adult supervision."  
Aeslehc widened her eyes in horror, and she also found a crack where there was leakage. She ran over to the intercom and called the office for help, with Htes being burned by the flames with each minute.

Umm, maybe we should leave. I don't feel like watching this horror anymore (even though it's hilarious) and we move on back to our only trio of freshman…

Nxhoj, Aloap, and Yrneh. As we were watching these events unfold, the trio had finished with their tests completely and was busy talking while the rest of the class was talking and playing games on the board. As they were talking, Nxhoj asked Aloap about what it was she needed to tell him. She looked back at him with a confused look, and she replied,  
"Eh? Was there something I needed to tell you?"  
Nxhoj replied back,  
"Well, you seemed to bring it up each time we met today; in the halls, English, and even around lunch. Can't you remember? Something beginning with, gan?"  
She replied back,  
"To be honest, no. But I'm sure it'll come back to me."  
Yrneh suddenly came into the conversation, saying,  
"Gan? Nxhoj, you don't think she means gang, do you?"  
Nxhoj thought about it for awhile and then he laughed for a bit, after that he replied,  
"Ha-ha, that's a good one Yrneh. I doubt that, why would a gang want to attack me of all people?"  
Yrneh replied with a worried look,  
"Well, it's the best thing I think Aloap was trying to say."  
Aloap said suddenly,  
"Yrneh, if that was what I was going to tell Nxhoj, I would've told him. What? You'd think I would purposely put Nxhoj in danger?"  
He replied,  
"Don't forget who tripped and may have hit her head a bit, you could have amnesia."  
Aloap replied,  
"Hey! Just cause you fall to the floor head first doesn't mean you can get amnesia."  
Yrneh was about to reply when he was interrupted by the intercom, it announcing,  
"Attention all students, this is your 30 second call before the end of the year. You will have up to 15 minutes to leave school campus after school. We will begin the countdown at 10 seconds."

Many of the students cheered for this, the only exception being Nxhoj, who knew that it was getting closer to the showdown. At the mention of the thought, he remembered that he didn't tell his friends about it! He quickly got the two's attention and told them about the duel between himself and Ellenaj along with the location, but the replies he got back were not quite positive. Both said they were busy and had plans. He was a bit sad that neither could watch. Thinking of what Yrneh said about Aloap, he quickly went to Mr. Q to borrow a pencil and paper. As he walked to his desk, one of his classmates seemed to be staring at him with a cold look. He ignored him and continued to Mr. Q. After he wrote down what he needed, he gave the pencil back to Mr. Q and went back to where Yrneh and Aloap were sitting down. He gave the paper to Aloap and said to her in a strict tone,  
"Aloap, if something does happen to me and we do happen to get ambushed by a gang, call this number and ask for the name of the person on it."  
Aloap took the paper and told Nxhoj she'd use it if needed. As the event above happened, the countdown for the end of the school year began. Most of everyone in the room began counting along with the clock, and then the intercom went up again, it announcing,  
"Attention all students and staff, we shall began the countdown at… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

_BRING! BRING! BRING,_ went the bell for the last time, and everyone rushed out with joy. Well, almost everyone. Nxhoj didn't exactly run out, but he couldn't believe it was almost time for the showdown. He walked down the halls slowly, looking for the others so they could get started. As he walked down, he saw that the group was in front of a locker area. As he got closer; he saw that it was Aeslehc's locker and that they had worried faces. Nxhoj asked,  
"Hey, what's going on? What's with all these sad faces? And where is Htes?"  
Almost immediately, Aeslehc said in a sad tone,  
"Nxhoj, Htes was set on fire in chemistry. He has serious burn marks all over his body."  
Nxhoj widened his eyes in surprise. He replied,  
"WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!? WHAT HAPPENED!?"  
Vaien spoke up, he said,  
"Well, Htes apparently put his hand in some alcohol. Then he lit a match to ignite some chemicals for their chemistry final. That was when he caught fire, and then someone tried to dump some water on him when it turned out to be alcohol instead. That's the current situation."  
Nxhoj was left speechless; he didn't think Htes would die by fire. As he joined the others in mourning Htes, someone tapped his shoulder and said,  
"Hey Nxhoj, here's your jacket. I forgot to give it to you before school started."  
Nxhoj turned around and found Htes standing behind him, holding his jacket. As he took it, he said,  
"Oh, thank you Htes."  
As Nxhoj took the jacket and put it on, he just realized something. He turned around again and he yelled,  
"HTES! IT'S YOU! GUYS! HE'S ALRIGHT! HE'S ALRIGHT!"  
Everyone turned their heads towards Htes, and they all reacted the same way as Nxhoj. As they celebrated his return, they asked the one main question, how are you alright? Htes replied,  
"Guys, I'm just good like that. You really expected me to die from that? Ha-ha, that's a good one."  
They all just laughed, relieved to know that Htes was alright. Ellenaj however, was wondering how he survived this and how his injuries from the fire healed so fast; like this morning when she beat him up. She decided to ignore it at the moment. The group walked over to the street corner, where Anirak and Aeslehc had to say to say goodbye. The others went to the old abandoned factory which was about a street away.

Hmm, considering that they seem kinda quiet; let's do some more checkups on our other characters. Our first vic-, I mean, character we'll checkup on is…

Aloap, who was sitting with her boyfriend, Enivri. They were under the same cherry blossom tree that Nxhoj sat under when he got to school. As she was relaxing, she couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something, and Enivri asked her,  
"Hey, is something wrong Aloap? You seem worried."  
She replied back,  
"Well, I can't shake this feeling that something bad is gonna happen. It feels like I know what it is, but then I don't."  
Enivri just shrugged, and replied,  
"Hmm, it's probably not important. Want to stop by the 7-11 for a drink?"  
She said ok, and they got up and walked to the store. At some point, a car drove by very fast and ran over a small stone. The stone flew away from the tires and hit Aloap on the head. She fell down from the impact and fell down on her rump. As she was rubbing her head, she looked straight where she was now facing, and saw an alley. She felt as if she seen it before, and then it hit her. Images appeared in her mind, showing people in the alley, and then she saw herself hiding behind some trash. One of them said,  
"Oooooh, it seems Nxhoj is going to be in a fight with his sister. This couldn't be better, now we can take care of that bastard and that bitch of a sister down."  
That's when she remembered about the gang, their plan, and why one of her classmates in the classroom seemed familiar. She quickly got up and told Enivri that there was something she needed to do. After that she ran to the old factory, hoping to get to Nxhoj in time.

Hmm, looks like she remembers about the gang now. Okie dokie, our next checkup shall be on Ellenaj's two dear friends…

Aeslehc and Anirak. After the two left our gang, they walked to a nearby teahouse for a mid afternoon snack. As they were seated and served tea, the two were talking about the fight between Ellenaj and her brother, wondering who would win. Just as Anirak was about to grab her clay cup of tea, it cracked right before her eyes.

She stared at it for awhile, but Aeslehc interrupted her trance, asking,

"Is something wrong Anirak? You look like you've seen a ghost!"  
Anirak replied with a worried tone,  
"Well Aeslehc, I've actually seen something worse. In Japan, a tea cup breaking before you touch it usually means something bad is gonna happen."  
Aeslehc replied,  
"Well, bad luck or not, you can't drink from that cup anymore. I'll go ask for a replacement."  
Aeslehc carefully held the cup and walked over to the counter to ask for another cup. As she was waiting, she unintentionally eavesdropped on two guys dressed in black hoods. One of the two was tall and a bit chubby while the other was a midget. One of the two said,  
"So, did our spy get the location of the fight between the Notlem #$%%?"

Aeslehc drew her head up in interest. She decided to listen a bit more if this person was calling Nxhoj and Ellenaj a bad word.

At some point, the midget talked again, saying,  
"Yep, he did. It's gonna be at the old factory that's close to the school. We already have others there ready to ambush them. And with our secret weapon, we'll be able to snuff them out with no worries."  
The other guy seemed to be happy, and gave thanks to the midget. Then the two left the shop, and left Aeslehc with a shocked face. After the lady that owned the shop gave Aeslehc a new cup, she rushed back to Anirak. After taking her seat again, she told Anirak,  
"Anirak! You won't believe what I just heard! This gang plans on killing Nxhoj and Ellenaj at their showdown today! We need to go warn them!"  
Anirak's face became serious, a first for Aeslehc, and she replied,  
"Hmm, so that tea cup cracking wasn't just an accident. Aeslehc, you go find help, I need to go do something."  
Aeslehc replied with a face of worry and fear,  
"What is so important that you can't even help out your friends!? They're in danger, what are you-  
Anirak put a finger against Aeslehc's mouth, and told her,  
"Don't worry, nothings gonna happen by my watch. They'll regret ever messing with them."  
With that said, she left the shop and went into a nearby ally way. She took a rolled up piece of paper out of her pocket and then murmured something. After that, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
_  
_Hmm, let's return to our group of characters now, shall we? The group had arrived to the factory and was getting ready for the rumble between the two. After he set up Aeslehc's camera, he went to Nxhoj and said,  
"So Nxhoj, what is your strategy to beating Ellenaj?"  
Nxhoj looked at Htes with a bored look, and he replied,  
"Whatever comes naturally."  
_  
_Htes thought this was a lie, but he accepted it. Vaien had gone somewhere and didn't come back yet. So it was only him and Kire watching the siblings fight. Kire had to go somewhere as well; he received a call from his dad that someone he knew wanted him to pick him up at the airport. He went to see who this person was. Back to the current scene, Nxhoj unbuttoned his jacket, and flung it up. He was now wearing a greenish blue shirt with gloves on his hands. Htes was getting the camera ready to record when he heard clicking. He turned his head to the direction it was coming from, and found Ellenaj in a completely new outfit. From her Japanese schoolgirl outfit she was wearing, now she was wearing a black trail coat, high heels, and black silk gloves. She went into a pose; one hand was raised across her chest while the other was laid down and asked Nxhoj,  
"Ready brother dear?"  
Nxhoj replied in a confident tone,  
"Bring it."  
Ellenaj said,  
"Heh, let's go, Nxhoj!"

The two then rushed at each other with a bloodlust; with Ellenaj rushing at Nxhoj with her fist ready while Nxhoj was rushing to her with nothing prepared seemingly. As Ellenaj was about to punch Nxhoj, he swung around to deliver a kick powered from the spin he just did. The blows both hit each other, sending the two back from the impact. As the two were recovering from the blow, Ellenaj asked Nxhoj,  
"Heh, tired already Nxhoj?"  
He just grinned, and replied,  
"Nope, just warming up, you?"  
She replied,  
"Same here, let's get back with a bang!"  
At the moment, she was covered with light colored black and white, and yelled out,  
"Tifa style! Double beating!"  
She rushed back to Nxhoj, becoming a blur that just appeared out of nowhere, leaving no time for Nxhoj to counterattack. She yelled,  
"Beat rush!"  
She began pummeling Nxhoj with various punches, and then yelled,  
"Somersault!"  
She flipped over and sent Nxhoj sky high. The light from earlier faded, but it didn't seem to slow her down. She jumped high to where she sent Nxhoj, and began delivering kicks and punches like no tomorrow. After some time, she flipped Nxhoj over, and delivered a kick that sent him straight to the ground. At first, it seemed like it was the end, but Nxhoj was able to flip over and land on the ground safely. As Ellenaj landed back on the ground, Nxhoj asked,  
"So, you're able to use the tiger's rage now, Ellenaj?"  
She replied,  
"Yep, let's see you try to outdo me now."  
As Nxhoj got up, staggering a bit, he seemed to be snickering, and he said,  
"Funny thing is, I've learned to do it also."  
Ellenaj replied with her eyes widening in surprise,  
"What!?"  
She watched as Nxhoj was covered up in a blue and white light as he yelled,  
"Wolf style! Wolf position! Let's go sister!"  
He bent down; copying the way a wolf was and ran to her like a wolf. Ellenaj rushed at Nxhoj as well, but when they were about a few feet, Nxhoj seemed to disappear. Ellenaj stopped, looking confused as she was looking where he was. She looked almost everywhere around her, but at the last moment, she thought of the only place she didn't check, above. She looked up and saw Nxhoj, coming down and ready to unleash doomsday on her. He started a combo with his legs; unleashing scissor kicks, repeated kicks, and a somersault to finish it up. She was sent up to the air by the somersault, and Nxhoj jumped up and delivered a kick that sent her straight down on her back. As he landed back down on the ground, the dust from the impact cleared, and Ellenaj was shown standing up. She was panting, but it seemed she still had energy to spare. As the light surrounding Nxhoj faded, he asked Ellenaj,  
"Heh, you still plan on fighting?"  
She simply smiled, and she replied,  
"You know I'm not the type to give up. You plan to?"  
He said,  
"Nope, let's get this fight back on track!"  
As the two rushed to commence combat once again, something suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and blew up. It turned out to be a smoke bomb; it released a big black cloud that choked Nxhoj and Ellenaj.  
_  
_As the smoke cleared a bit, two figures in the smoke were running towards Nxhoj and began to beat him up a bit, one holding his arms back. Nxhoj tried to throw him off, but he somehow felt weaker than when he first started the match against his sister. As soon as they just came out of nowhere, they were thrown off. Ellenaj appeared and helped Nxhoj get them off. As soon as they were off, Ellenaj asked,  
"Nxhoj, are you-

She was interrupted by a rather wicked laugh. She looked in the direction that she heard it at. The two thugs that ambushed Nxhoj were fine, they didn't even have bruises to show were Ellenaj hit. She was wondering who those two thugs were, what are they doing here, and most importantly, what was their goal?

_

* * *

_

End.

_  
__Now wait until chapter4: __  
__Revenge and Surprises, wtf!? (f= fudge)_


End file.
